


Вкусный

by fandom_Xenophilia, Mari_Anna



Series: Mini, 3 lvl [17]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood, Humor, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Porn, Size Kink
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 18:22:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2238831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Anna/pseuds/Mari_Anna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ритуал призыва прошел не так, как планировали.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вкусный

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам заявки SSC: Я очень люблю обратный сайз-кинк, когда маленькое трахает большое :chup2: так что вариант коварного и внезапного соблазнения кого-то очень уверенного мне зайдет так, что ващщ. 
> 
> Для голосования: #. fandom Xenophilia 2014 - "Вкусный"

Круг призыва вспыхнул ослепляющим желто-зеленым светом, и Хакоя откинуло спиной на растущее неподалеку дерево. Он приподнялся на руках и помотал головой, в которой слова призыва смешались с грохотом. Хакой потянулся чуть в сторону, туда, где ощущал свой посох, и поморщился от резкой боли. На пальцах, ощупавших скулу, осталось прилично крови – похоже, он распорол кожу до самой кости. Но зарастить даже такую небольшую рану Хакой сейчас не мог – вся сила ушла на призыв и даже подняться с земли было тяжело.  
  
Он оперся всем весом на посох и все же сумел выпрямиться, наконец-то понимая, почему старейшие завели правило иметь именно такой накопитель, – кольца, ожерелья и диадемы, конечно, менее заметны и часто эстетически более привлекательны, но посох потрясающе многофункционален.  
  
Хакой выкинул ненужные мысли из головы и медленно пошел обратно в центр поляны, где провел свой первый ритуал призыва. Помощник ему был особо не нужен, но, во-первых, умение сотворить этот ритуал отделяло ученика от подмастерья, а Хакоя, несмотря на то, что силы у него было больше, чем у любого из старейшин, все еще держали в учениках! А во-вторых, ему очень нравились разнообразные зверушки, которые сопровождали других друидов. К некоторым в круг призыва даже эльфы являлись!  
  
Хакой был уверен, что ему тоже повезет. И, возможно, учитель Харо наконец-то перестанет говорить, что он со своей силой лезет куда не надо. Ведь природа зачем-то наделила его даром?  
  
Ну и что, что он случайно вырастил столетний лес на месте бывшего пастбища? Так красиво же получилось! К тому же появились там не какие-нибудь дубы, а самые настоящие белоснежные ольхи, которые вымерли три столетия назад и не отзывались на молитвы никого из друидов.  
  
А его не только не похвалили, так еще и наказали! Он уже совершеннолетний, а относятся к нему, как к несмышленому ребенку.  
  
Хакой уже даже постоять за себя умел – учитель отказывался выпускать его на большую землю, пока он не будет побеждать в десяти тренировочных поединках из десяти. За последний год Хакой сводил большинство боев к ничьей и часто замечал довольный блеск глаз учителя Харо, прежде чем тот успевал натянуть обратно на глаза свою широкополую шляпу.  
  


***

  
Символы по краю поляны оказались выжжены и до сих пор поблескивали – искры по ним проходили волнами, и минуту Хакой их рассматривал, пытаясь угадать паттерн и понять, почему остаточная сила еще не развеялась. А внутри круга призыва поляна преобразилась: трава – и до того бывшая сочно-зеленой – вся зацвела крошечными белыми звездочками, испускающими приятный запах.   
  
В центре цветочной поляны светилось ровным желтым светом миниатюрное солнышко. Пока Хакой пытался что-нибудь разглядеть сквозь резь в глазах, свет как будто свернулся внутрь себя, и на поляне остался весь желтый, как одуванчик, и такой же расхристанный фей. Его крылья мелькали с огромной скоростью, не давая себя рассмотреть, оставляя только золотистые переливы, а огромные – на пол-лица – глаза, не имеющие ни белка, ни зрачка, были темно-синего цвета. И странно отблескивали в свете солнца.  
  
Создание было прекрасно, и Хакой против воли протянул руку, но остановил ее, напоровшись на высокомерный взгляд и скрещенные на груди руки фея. Хакой решил начать с разговора, но вырвалось у него совсем не задуманное приветствие:  
  
– Почему ты такой маленький?  
  
Фей вздернул голову:  
  
– Я нормальный, а вот ты вымахал. Как только в деревьях не путаешься?  
  
Хакой сморгнул, но решил сосредоточиться на главном:  
  
– Я тебя призвал!   
  
Хакой заработал более пристальный взгляд желтого фея:  
  
– Сам?  
  
– А ты видишь здесь кого-то еще?! – возмутился Хакой: ему ужасно надоело, что окружающие продолжали считать его ребенком, постоянно забывая, что он уже взрослый.  
  
Фей показательно огляделся:  
  
– Не вижу. Но и не могу представить, как ты сумел меня вызвать. Что хоть использовал?  
  
– Вызов помощника! – Хакой очень гордился, что у него получился ритуал, ну и что, что помощник маленький? Зато явно магический, а это настолько круто, что он еле сдерживал порыв сейчас же броситься к учителю хвалиться достижением.  
  
Крошечные крылышки на мгновение замерли, и фей полетел к земле с высоты полутора метров. Хакой, перепугавшийся, что сейчас лишится с таким трудом обретенного помощника, кинулся вперед, падая на живот и вытягивая руки – фей бухнулся прямо на них, поместившись полностью, вместе с теперь различимыми крыльями, длинными волосами и тоненькими, неприспособленными для хождения ножками.  
  
Фей потряс головой, поморгал глазами в небо, а потом перевел взгляд внезапно посветлевших глаз на Хакоя. Разглядывал не отрываясь, внимательно и тяжело, с каким-то нездоровым интересом. Хакой передернул плечами: вот же, мелкий, а смотрит так, что страшно становится и как будто это он, Хакой, маленький и несмышленый любитель цветов, а не этот странный фей.  
  
Помощник расправил свои крылья – все четыре, – огладил руками переплетенные стебли, заменяющие ему одежду, и подвигал немного пальцы Хакоя, чтобы можно было удобно на них откинуться. Он оказался весьма тяжелым, несмотря на то, что выглядел почти прозрачным.  
  
Фей комфортно устроился на ладонях Хакоя и, похоже, вставать с них не собирался. Хакой попытался подняться с земли, не потревожив фея: откуда-то он был абсолютно уверен, что этого ему мелкий крылатый не простит.  
  
Чем выше он поднимался, тем отстраненнее становилось лицо фея, и в конце концов Хакой плюнул на приличия и улегся поудобнее на одном уровне с феем, и даже успел заметить промелькнувшее на лице нового знакомого одобрение.  
  
– Представься хотя бы, для начала. А потом ты в подробностях расскажешь, как меня призывал.  
  
– Меня зовут Хакой. Я ученик Харо Исследователя.  
  
– Ты еще не получил прозвища?  
  
– Теперь получу! Я ведь призвал тебя!  
  
Фей посмотрел на него нечитаемым взглядом и несколько раз качнул головой, то ли в ответ на слова Хакоя, то ли собственным мыслям, а может, и вовсе неслышимой Хакою музыке – говорили, что феи способны услышать и почувствовать намного больше других живых существ. Через несколько минут Хакою надоело, что его молча рассматривают:  
  
– Может, и ты представишься?  
  
– Только после того, как закончишь обряд, – безразлично пожал плечами фей, как будто его происходящее совсем не касалось.  
  
– Эээ… а как?  
  
Под насмешливым взглядом фея Хакой почувствовал, как покраснели щеки.  
  
Фей провел по его мизинцу своей ладошкой, и Хакой вздрогнул, изо всех сил борясь с желанием сжать руку в кулак – так щекотно стало.  
  
И приятно.  
  
А фей уже положил обе ладони на запястье правой руки Хакоя, нажал с удивительной для такого маленького тела силой на вены.  
  
В Хакоя как будто молния ударила. Он выгнулся дугой на земле, безуспешно пытаясь поймать широко открытым ртом воздух.  
  
А по жилам бежал огонь – согревая и сжигая одновременно. Хакой уже знал это ощущение – когда сила переполняла до такой степени, что становилось больно.  
  
Фей все держал нажим, а в голове Хакоя осталась только одна мысль – не раздавить.  
  
Когда перед открытыми глазами Хакоя перестали мелькать черные пятна, он наконец-то понял, что боль исчезла.  
  
Но остался жар.  
  
Пока Хакой не осознавал происходящего, фей успел перебраться ему на грудь – его путь вверх по руке отмечали рваные раны размером как раз с маленький ротик. Хакой перевел взгляд на оглаживающего его сосок двумя ладошками фея, во рту которого блестели мелкие заостренные зубы. Все личико фея, руки до плеч и волосы были залиты кровью.  
  
Напился он хорошо. Но боль от укусов Хакой начал чувствовать только сейчас, а первые уже даже перестали кровить. Под взглядом Хакоя на их месте шрамы образовывали красивый цветочный узор.  
  
От разглядывания Хакоя отвлек сам фей, лизнувший набухший сосок и сразу же прокусивший его.  
  
Хакой удивился рыку, вырвавшемуся в ответ на эти действия из его горла. Фей тоже поднял заинтересованно личико, облизываясь непропорционально длинным языком – как только с таким говорить умудрялся?  
  
Посмотрел в глаза Хакою и вдруг светло улыбнулся. Выражение лица настолько не соответствовало капающей с волос крови, что Хакой невольно застыл, не завершая движения рукой, которой хотел скинуть фея с себя.  
  
– Ты сильный.  
  
Все тот же голос, но теперь мурчащие интонации.  
  
Хакой больше не обманывался хрупкостью крыльев – его почти успели сожрать заживо. Он нахмурился и все-таки закончил движение, но вместо того, чтобы скинуть фея на землю – крепко сжал его в руке.  
  
Фей не сделал ни движения, чтобы вырваться, – водил ладонями по его пальцам, оставляя после себя красные разводы, и внимательно вглядывался в глаза.  
  
– Сильный и упрямый. Какое потрясающее сочетание.  
  
Слизнул с рук кровь и заметил:  
  
– Кровь у тебя вкусная.  
  
– Ты меня чуть не убил.  
  
– Но не убил же. А если бы ты не сумел принять такую кроху моих сил, то и действовать сообща мы бы не смогли.  
  
– Так это был тест?  
  
Фей посмотрел на него насмешливо и покачал головой:  
  
– Еще и наивный. Как тебе вообще учитель позволил призыв совершить?  
  
Хакой нахмурился, но по тому, как нагрелись щеки и фей откинул голову, хохоча, – понял, что тот обо всем догадался.  
  
– Так тебе не разрешали! Ты мне с каждой минутой нравишься все больше!  
  
Хакой чувствовал себя по-дурацки, удерживая фея, и разжал руку, а тот, два раза взмахнув крыльями, оказался у него на животе. Хакой приподнялся на руках, посмотрел на фея сверху вниз. На этот раз крылатой мелочи было все равно, он с достойным другого применения упорством копошился на штанах Хакоя.  
  
Хакой моргнул и только спустя мгновение понял, что фей развязывал его пояс.  
  
– Что ты…  
  
Но горячие ладошки фея уже нашли член Хакоя, а зубастый рот удивительно нежно поцеловал основание, путаясь в жестких волосах лобка.  
  
У Хакоя снова перехватило дыхание – похоже, это уже привычная реакция на фея, – он потянулся оттолкнуть фея, но тот обхватил заинтересованно дернувшийся член обеими руками и впивался в головку опасным поцелуем – у Хакоя подкосились руки и он упал на землю, ударяясь головой.  
  
– Да что за день сегодня такой! – устало выдохнул Хакой.  
  
Снизу раздался заливистый смех:  
  
– Первый день твоей новой жизни, юный друид.  
  
А потом фей замолчал, а Хакой уже не пытался его отстранить – оказалось, этот рот может быть нежным, а длинным языком фей приспособлен не только для умывания.  
  
Уже через несколько минут член Хакоя ныл от прилившей крови. Влажные от выделившейся природной смазки Хакоя руки фея ни на мгновение не останавливались, постоянно дразня, а длинный язык обвивал головку, мягко и ритмично сдавливая. Когда язык проник внутрь, извиваясь и щекоча, – Хакой не сдержал крика.  
  
Такого он не мог себе даже представить. И так хорошо ему ни разу в жизни не было.  
  
Только на краю постепенно туманящегося удовольствием разума мелькала мысль – не соблазнится ли фей кровью  _оттуда_. Но крылатая мелочь был удивительно нежен по сравнению со своими предыдущими действиями. Несколько раз Хакой даже чувствовал шелковое прикосновение его крыльев, когда фей ластился к его члену, как кошка к ноге в ожидании поглаживания.  
  
Фей точно знал, что делать, – Хакою ни с одной девушкой так хорошо не было. А еще лучше оттого, что по телу пробегала чужая сила, проникала под кожу, вливалась в вены и, кажется, пропитывала собой каждую клеточку существа, все сильнее туманя разум.  
  
Когда внезапно член Хакоя оказался весь в тесной хватке, он сумел только прорычать в ясное небо неразборчивое ругательство и выдирать из земли траву вперемешку с белыми цветами, подкидывая бедра вверх. В его крик удивительно гармонично влился веселый, хоть и немного придушенный, смех фея.  
  
Хакой раскинул руки и бездумно смотрел вверх, чувствуя, как по телу прокатывается дрожь все еще тлеющего удовольствия. Когда к нему вернулись силы, приподнял голову и встретился с сияющими глазами фея. Тот потерся головой о член Хакоя, вызвав последнюю непроизвольную судорогу, и сказал:  
  
– Называй меня Дзен.  
  
Дзен клыкасто улыбнулся, не расплетая обхватывающих опадающий член Хакоя рук и ног. Медленно помахивал крыльями, с которых сперма Хакоя стекала, не оставляя следов. Дзен вообще оказался залит весь – с ног да самой макушки. Хакой смутился, но Дзен облизнулся с удовлетворенным видом и подмигнул:  
  
– Сперма у тебя тоже вкусная.  
  
Хакой почувствовал, как теплеют, наливаясь кровью, кончики ушей, и ответил невпопад:  
  
– Приятно познакомиться.


End file.
